I Want You and Only You
by gossipgirl72
Summary: Blair and Serena are friends again...Dan and Serena are dating...Read to find out more! Takes place after the first book...Please post reviews...
1. Sneaking Out

Blair shook Serena's arm, "Wake up!" she said.

It was 9:14 AM and Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Kati, and Isabel had all stayed up the whole night before partying in the Bass' suite. They had, as usual, fallen asleep there.

"Come on Serena," Blair said, still tugging on her arm, "I wanna get going."

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming," Serena said sleepily. She got up slowly and walked over to the sink and started washing her face.

Serena and Blair got dressed and did their hair. Blair put the brush down and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Serena answered.

"Kay," Blair said, grabbing her purse, "Let's go."

Blair and Serena started walking towards the door and around Kati, Isabel, Nate, and Chuck, who were spread out on the floor and beds, all of them asleep.

Blair walked past Nate and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to stay until he woke up and say good-bye to him, but she really wanted to get going too.

Blair and Serena walked out the door.

Serena smiled as she shut the door behind her. It was just like old times, all of them staying up all night long partying, and then her and Blair sneaking out early in the morning to go shopping and catch up with each other. Man, had she missed all of this. Things were finally starting to get back to normal, and Serena couldn't be more happy if she tried.


	2. Why?

Thanks for the review missliz313!

"Did you know she's been to Europe? And wow, she's such a great dancer," Dan said blabbling.

Dan and Jenny were sitting at the table eating breakfast, and Dan was, as usual, talking about Serena. 

Jenny sighed, "Okay Dan, I get it. She's great." Jenny was so sick of hearing about Serena, it was starting to make her literally sick. 

It wasn't that she didn't like Serena. Serena's great, but ever since Serena started dating her brother, Dan, he'd had a lot less time to hang out with her, and when they did have time to hang out, he was constantly talking about Serena. Just like now. 

"I can't wait to see her today. She's so beautiful," blah blah blah. Dan kept on blabbling. 

Jenny also couldn't figure out why _Serena Van Der Woodsen_ was dating her brother. She could have any guy with a snap of her finger, and she chose Dan? Dan came from a totally different world then her. Serena's glamorous, popular, and rich. Dan wasn't any of those things. Jenny started to wonder if Serena was maybe using him...but what would she use him for?


	3. The Perfect Dress

Please keep sending reviews! Thanks! Here's more...

The Perfect Dress 

Blair held up an orange tube top, "What do you think?" She asked Serena' 

"Orange isn't really your color," Serena replied 

"Yeah, you'r right," Blair agreed, "but, I think it would look awesome on you. Try it on!" 

"Okay, thanks," Serena said. 

Blair and Serena were in Barneys, Blair's favorite store, doing some shopping. 

They filled their arms with as much clothes that could possibly fit, and went to the dressing rooms. 

----------- 

Blair first tried on the green halter top she had picked out. 

It was totally wrong. The straps were huge on it and her chest didn't really fit into it either, in fact, it didn't fit into it AT ALL.

Blair sighed and threw it into her pile of unwanted clothes. 

----------- 

Serena had tried on a ton of clothes. None of them were working! She was getting angry. The only one that fit was the orange tube top so far, but she didn't really like it, she decided she would just tell Blair it didn't fit... 

------------ 

Blair tried on so many clothes that didn't fit right. Was she getting fatter or something? No, couldn't be. She was starting to worry until she came across a blue silk dress.

She slipped the dress over her head. It looke beautiful, perfect for a party. 

Blair squealed. It was just so perfect. 

Serena "Let me see!" Serena said from the stall next to her. 

"Okay, meet me out there," Blair replied. 

Blair walked out the stall and twirled around, showing the dress off to Serena. 

"Oh my gosh Blair!" Serena squealed, "That looks so perfect on you!" 

"I know," Blair giggled. 

"You have to get it," Serena said. 

"Did anything work for you?" Blair asked Serena. 

"No. Nothing fit right." 

"Oh, sorry." 

"Well, buy your dress!" 

"Okay," Blair walked back into the stall and changed into her clothes. She grabbed the dress and went up to the counter.

The dress came to $600. She paid for it and her and Serena walked out the store and into the coffee shop across the street.  



	4. 1st post

**gossipgirl. n e t _previous next> post a question reply_  
**

**  
**

hey people!

**FRIENDS AGAIN**

Yep. It's true. **S** and **B** finally got their problems worked out and are back to their old friendship. **B** got the guy, and **S** got…well, nothing. I guess she figured **B**'s friendship is more important than a relationship with **N**. If you ask me, **S** totally gave up the perfect guy. But **B** and **S** have been seen hanging out all around New York. I wonder how long this will last…

**Your E-Mail**

**Q: **hey gossip girl,

im just wondering, are you single? if you are we should totally hook up.

-iwantyou

**A: **Dear iwantyou,

Yes I am. I know, it's hard to believe that I'm single, but sadly I am…But who hooks up with someone they've never met anyways? Not me. Sorry, but no.

-GG

**Q: **Dear GG,

I heard that **B** totally had her dad pay **N** to go back out with her. I guess it makes sense, she seems pretty desperate for **N**. What do you think?

-bebegirl23

**A: **Dear bebegirl23,

**B** may be desperate, but she's not THAT desperate.

-GG

**Sightings**

**K, I, B, N, S**, and **C** partying in the Bass' suite again. Nothing new…B and S shopping in Barneys, B bought a beautiful dress, wonder what that's for? S and D at the movie theatres, they looked pretty cozy if you ask me.

Check back soon!

You know you love me,

gossipgirl


End file.
